


Hey Jude

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Reader, F/M, Hey Jude, Hunt Gone Wrong, Reader Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: Dean hears the reader singing Hey Jude in the shower as he’s trying to cope with a hunt gone bad.





	Hey Jude

_“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad,  
Take a sad song and make it better”_

Dean looked up from the beer bottle he was absentmindedly picking the label from as a soft and muffled voice floated through the bunker.

_“Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better” _

He turned in his chair to face the direction he thought it was coming from and cocked his head, his eyes slipping shut as Y/N’s voice floated to him again. 

_“Hey Jude, don’t be afraid_  
You were made to go out and get her”  


He stood and slowly followed the sound to the shower room, the dull patter of water hitting the linoleum almost soothing. The ache in his chest intensified as the words became more clear the closer he got. 

_“The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better”_

He stopped outside the door, his hand resting slightly against it as he debated his next move. Y/N was still fairly new around the bunker, and though they’d grown closer over the past few weeks, they were still only friends. Dean had been careful to keep it that way; it was safer for her not to be involved with him. Living in the bunker was pushing it, but having her close had been enough. Until now.

_“And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders”_

He sighed and pushed the door open, the warm steam enveloping him like a blanket as he put his back to the cool linoleum wall and slid down to sit on the floor. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, the scene from the hunt earlier replaying over and over as he relived not being able to save the little girl the vamps had taken. He’d brushed it off as well as he could, but the weight of it was crushing. 

_“For well you know that it’s a fool who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colde_ r  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah”_

Y/N’s voice echoed in the mostly empty room, the smooth linoleum bouncing back to Dean and ringing in his mind. He’d never heard her sing before, and though her voice was a little lower than Mary’s, it brought him the same comfort as it did when he was a kid. 

_“Hey Jude, don’t let me down_  
_“You have found her, now go and get her_  
_“Remember to let her into your heart_  
_“Then you can start to make it better”_

Dean’s mouth began to move along with the words, silently at first, but then gradually he began to sing out loud. His voice was deep and a little off key, but he didn’t notice; he wasn’t even aware that he was singing. 

_“So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_  
_“You’re waiting for someone to perform with”_  
  
He didn’t hear the water turn off, or the sound of the curtain as it was pulled back. His mind was still focused on Y/N’s voice, now intermingled with his. 

_“And don’t you know that it’s just you, hey Jude, you’ll do_  
_“The movement you need is on your shoulder_  
_“Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah”_  
  
He was startled by a hand gently resting on his shoulder, and his eyes shot open, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. Y/N was wrapped in a towel, her wet hair tangled and draped over one shoulder, and she was knelt down in front of him. She wiped a tear away with the pad of her thumb, her eyebrows furrowed in concern, but she never stopped singing. 

_“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better”_

She settled in next to him and carefully pulled him down so that his head was in her lap, and began to run her fingers through his short hair. 

_“Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you’ll begin to make it better”_

She finished the song and the two remained quiet for a moment. 

“I couldn’t save her,” Dean’s wrecked voice whispered into the silence. “I couldn’t save her.” 

Y/N took a deep breath, her heart aching for the broken hearted man who tried to blame himself for everything. “No…but none of us could. It’s not just up to you, Dean. There’s nothing we could have done differently.” 

He turned to look up at her, his mossy eyes bloodshot and shining, “She was only twelve, Y/N. She…she deserved more than that. What kind of sick assholes does that to a twelve year old?” 

“Monsters. And we took care of them, they won’t be able to hurt anyone else, okay? Do you realize how many children you saved? I’m sorry we couldn’t save her…but they can’t hurt anyone else. It wasn’t your fault, Dean. It wasn’t your fault.” He buried his face in her lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and she could feel the sobs that had begun to wrack his body. She held onto him, her own tears flowing as she did the only thing she knew to do. 

_“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad,  
Take a sad song and make it better” _


End file.
